ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 March 2017
11:39 use* 11:40 good q 11:40 bc i have no clue XD 11:40 Helpful xD 11:40 Give me like five to finish up this vocab then I can hunt 11:40 my apologies for the uselessness that is me :P 11:41 Much appreacited because I need to find Johannes xD 11:48 peoples 11:48 opps 11:48 * User blog:UniPacific16/Stereotypes 12:01 ouo 12:02 what happened? 12:02 What? 12:02 at one moment there was five 12:02 then i refresh and there is two XD 12:02 I'm here? xD 12:03 same 12:03 i know XD 12:03 I'm here, even though I shouldn't be... Whoops 12:04 i've just got bored and look up stereotypes and there are some pretty weird ones 12:05 I don't wanna do anything tonight... I just wanna sit back in my room with netflix, have pizza, and angstorm 12:07 scary how some stereotypes that ive found about australians are that right 12:08 gtg 12:14 Yang, I'm bored 12:14 what do you wanna do? 12:16 I don't know... I'm bored 12:17 mebbe you could motivate me to finish Anja? :P 12:18 A bored little Frosty? I don't think so... Unless you can motivate me to get started on my angstiest character~ 12:28 brb 03:46 Hiya Frost! 03:46 MERIIIIIIII *tackles* 03:46 *is tackled* 03:46 when your watching an anime and the two main characters look EXACTLY like how you imagined Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy to look like xD 03:47 I got a half-hour to be on before I vanish so we should take full advantage of this 03:47 Wow, really? 03:47 yes~ 03:47 http://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/yuichiro-hyakuya--9.47.jpg <- Albus Potter 03:48 https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/characters/3/288142.jpg <- Scorpius Malfoy 03:48 I just can't even 03:48 *blinks* Holy cow... They do 03:49 IKR 03:49 Anime Scorbus right there 03:49 they funny thing is 03:49 those two anime characters are in a ship together xD 03:49 *snorts then begins to chuckle* Really? 03:50 (nod) 03:50 it's also the most popular ship in the whole show xD 03:50 they are literally anime scorbus I can't even 03:50 well....with a more angsty background but hey 03:52 *laughs* Did I tell you that the State Squad from RRPW is coming over here? 03:53 *blinks* you did not 03:53 how goodness I'm gonna drown in character planning xD 03:53 oh* not how 03:53 *laughs* I claimed Texas already~ 03:54 Nice~ 03:56 Texas stereotypes coming up~ xD 03:56 * MerisaMist silently dies from the angsty feels from her anime 03:56 xD 03:56 I love Henry's scolding to Celandine... It's hilarious 03:57 the unspoken scolding: YOU COULD'VE BEEN SEVERLY HURT HOW DARE YOU I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU AND YOU GO AND DO THIS I WILL SLIP SLEEPING POTIONS INTO YOUR DRINKS UNTIL YOU GET THE MESSAGE 03:59 *is fangirling over how adorable his concern for her is* 03:59 :) 04:01 What do you think of the name Jessamy Carmichael? 04:01 It sounds long xD 04:02 Jessa for short, of course~ 04:02 Okie :) 04:04 Posted, btw 04:04 he noticed the yawn btw 04:05 *laughs* Of course he did~ 04:06 and posted 04:07 How does Henandine sound? Or Celnry? 04:08 Posted... I like Henandine better 04:08 then that shall be their ship name :) 04:10 Yes, yes it will be 04:10 posted 04:11 jeez who knew Henry can be so manipulative when he wants to be xD 04:13 Posted 04:13 Agreed... Celandine never expected that from him 04:14 He's only like this when Cellie (and only her) isn't taking care of herself 04:14 *has detrimined this on a whim* 04:14 *laughs* He wouldn't do it to anyone else in the afd? 04:14 not to the same extent 04:15 he'd just scold them then leave it be 04:15 with Cellie on the other hand...he goes full on YOU WILL DO THIS OR ELSE 04:15 he likes her too much to make her do things she doesn't feel comfortable with or wants to do 04:16 it's only when her health is concerned 06:33 PYRRHA 06:36 Hey~ 06:36 Are you doing the state squad thing? 06:37 nope 06:37 idk if i wanna do it 06:38 Why not? 06:41 idk tbh 07:01 Willow gets to go first for Logan's boggart thing... Whoops 07:03 yep XD 07:03 i wonder who is next 07:03 i hope not Elina, bc she'll have a breakdown 07:05 Only because she was the last one to step up to join the class... Her boggart'll be interesting to face 07:06 Her boggart is her, but without the self-confidence that she normally possesses 07:07 oh, you're gonna love Elina's boggart :D 07:08 Heya Carn~ (wave) 07:08 o/ 07:11 I miss auto-refresh 07:12 gdi, what broke now 07:12 It's wikia 07:13 Because none of the sites that usually have auto-refesh have it functioning 07:13 And it is working on my phone so xD 07:13 CHB still has auto-refresh??? 07:14 True... I hate this time when all the auto-refresh stops working 07:14 Idk 07:14 CHB hacks the matrix 07:14 ft damn, Willow 07:14 *laughs* 07:14 trying to get it done fast so Elina can go next, i see, i see ;) 07:15 No. She just didn't want to go first and wanted to get it done 07:16 Don't tell me that you don't want your character next 07:16 Because I //wil// make them go next xD 07:16 XD 07:16 *snorts as she begins to laugh* HA YAN! 07:16 *YANG 07:16 this will be fun :P 07:16 *stiffens* Breakdown? 07:18 Okay... I'm gonna vanish because I'm working on my Texas-inspired character, who, I might add is almost done personality, and I wanna get her done and in sorting before fifth period 07:19 See I have a long-ass list of characters I need to make 07:19 *cough*I blame Jaye*cough* 07:19 But life keeps getting in the way xD 07:19 So do I~ I also have a novel that I'm trying to write ontop of everything else 07:20 :D 07:21 *whispers* Willow and Nikki might wanna... you know :P 07:21 ft i too have a big amount of beans to get done 07:21 but i am procrastinating about it 07:21 *whispers* Willow and Nikki might wanna... you know :P 07:21 ft i too have a big amount of beans to get done 07:21 but i am procrastinating about it 07:25 It's not really procastinating 07:25 It's rl being a bitch 07:26 for me, it is genuine procrastination XD 07:27 ft i'll brb 07:27 gotta do something real quick 07:27 It's okay 07:27 I gotta go too xD 07:34 back 07:35 Weba 07:43 When are you gonna post on DADA? 07:43 tbh 07:43 i wanna wait until Ruby posts with Nikki 07:43 *because someone is bored and if she doesn't get her boredom, she will subject her Texas-inspired character to angst* 07:43 but not super sure if i will get it 07:44 Ruby probably won't even be around until later tonight, Yang 07:51 :O 07:51 would you look at that 07:51 RUBY 07:52 YANG 07:52 I was checked out of school early today 07:52 ouo 07:53 MERIIIIII *tackles* 07:53 Oh, why? 07:53 FROST *is tackled* 07:56 ft Eli needs Nikki, Ruby 07:56 good thing I just posted there xD 07:56 bless XD 07:57 Meri, you wanna post on Wampus Tower? And do you wanna see my Texas- inspired character? 07:57 sure to both 07:58 also 07:58 http://frostys-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Jessamy_Carmichael 08:11 yo i wrote the best personality i have a while now xD 08:17 Hey Carn! 08:18 caaarn o/ 08:18 o/ 08:22 https://docs.google.com/document/d/10njHbVlDwfRqWfHpwpaahAt345sFmyIunpephiBRwEQ/edit?usp=sharing 08:22 Danke Carn! 08:22 Since I can't seem to find the link function on Kik @No-Maj people 08:23 plus i dont have kik 08:24 someone mind having a look at Acceptance:Student Sorting/Emmanuelle Moreau if they can 08:24 i got it 08:27 Pukwudgie @James 08:23 plus i dont have kik 08:24 someone mind having a look at Acceptance:Student Sorting/Emmanuelle Moreau if they can 08:24 i got it 08:27 Pukwudgie @James 08:29 thanks sop 08:30 any time (y) 08:36 so many deadpool and deathstroke jokes coming 08:41 xD 08:42 ft Ruby, Kristen Stewart is a banned model, iirc 08:42 /sigh 09:03 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5a/fe/96/5afe968482ab4c83fd847abd75bb012a.jpg queen isabelle graves 09:05 tony is a super nerd and im using a marvel actor for him, what a coincidence 09:05 afk 09:05 Oh, can someone link me to the google docs when I return? 09:10 https://docs.google.com/document/d/10njHbVlDwfRqWfHpwpaahAt345sFmyIunpephiBRwEQ/edit 09:11 boom 09:11 join usssss neo 09:11 I do like pocket change Merisa 09:11 I was joking xD 09:11 I'll have to keep a dollar of it on me if I attend a service academy xD 09:14 ha got more time 09:15 They did add a replay function though... 09:19 I see you reserved Vaidas on DIRP 09:19 It makes me want to reserve Monika for kicks. :P 09:20 Do it xD 09:21 And I'm back... I had to take an english vocab test 09:21 weba! 09:21 want the doc? 09:22 tony is kinda going to break the fourth wall 09:23 I got it already~ 09:23 okie xD 09:23 good old fourth wall break jokes 09:24 i missed docs yo 09:24 xD 09:24 idt we've had one since travesura was in second year 09:25 Alright, while I wait for my turn to write, I'll be off working on Jessa... thenn Amberly 09:25 I literally have my earbuds on and i'm listening to /nothing/ what even xD 09:26 I'm listening to a PJO fanvideo of Warriors by Imagine Dragons right now~ 09:26 nice~ 09:26 okay 09:26 Someone ping me when It's my turn to write 09:26 what is with everybody winking at Ruby? xD 09:26 lmaoooooo 09:26 is it just a thing? 09:27 like a code 09:27 idk 09:27 xD 09:27 mebbe ;) 09:27 ruby and tony's nerd jokes will make them all stop 09:27 so. much. winking 09:27 ft i am so sorry, neo, but #IlincaXValencia2k31 09:28 ruby ships it 09:28 my turn right? 09:28 yee 09:28 i APPROVE 09:29 i dO TOO 09:29 but Ilinca is prolly denying it XD 09:29 now thinkin levina grant is very american + a sixthie does that not mean she'd be involved xD 09:29 also petition for them to get caught by logan or zella yo 09:29 xD 09:29 oml 09:30 not Tristan 09:30 do not bring that up XD 09:30 Tristan would join them xD 09:30 omg i'm dragging levina into it 09:30 "Who's turn is it now? Okay. Let me get Finlay" 09:30 I feel like none of the professors would actually care that much xD 09:31 xD 09:31 Zella's initial reaction 09:31 They could could probably buy Logan off with a beer 09:31 "what tf are you kids doing???" 09:31 half-blood tho @jaye 09:31 levina's half-blood rather than no-maj 09:31 *blinks* I heard Finlay... What? 09:32 If hunter came in he would dead set kill them all 09:32 Tristan: "Truth or Dare? GUYS WAIT LET ME GET SOME FIREWHISKEY AND POPCORN IMMA WATCH THIS" *kidnaps Finlay* "WE'RE WATCHING TRUTH OR DARE" 09:32 when someone tells her that they playing truth or dare 09:32 Finlay would probably stun Tristan and drag him off for Calla to deal with him 09:32 ;-; 09:32 "oh lord, how bad has it gotten and can i join???" 09:32 He's become more responsible now, Meri, a father and husband to boot 09:32 how did Tristan become a professor again? xD 09:32 Mostly because Logan was probably //worse// than they were xD 09:33 Which might be why you said Logan or Zella should catch them 09:33 hunter doesn't drink so the look on his face would be worst than a meme 09:33 Zella was irresponsible once upon a time too 09:33 Tristan /still is/ irresponsible at times xD 09:33 it's how Feli and Alice happened ;) 09:34 And I get to RP the school healer... Yayayyayayayayayyayayayayayayyayaya... She would refuse them hangover-reliving potions 09:34 it just toned down some since he has little James to look out for 09:34 cruel 09:34 that is cruel 09:34 anyone get the joke im making with tony's uncle 09:34 ft did i mention how i had chosen to take the No-Maj Studies professor? 09:34 To teach them a lesson at why drinking is best saved for after school-graduation 09:35 lol 09:35 i had a really goals idea for my NMS professor 09:35 your post Frost~ 09:35 Okay~ 09:35 i think some of you may appreciate my plans 09:36 only if i decide to make tony's uncle a char then the real drinking games will start 09:36 xD 09:36 Logan if he caught them, would ask for a beer, give them a couple good ideas and leave xD 09:36 omg ilvermorny has the most lax professors it would seem xD 09:37 Probably tell any of the Wampus students they better not lose as well 09:37 lol 09:37 Zella would lowkey join in if you tell her it's Truth or Dare 09:38 He's harsh and demanding in the classroom but he honestly couldn't give a fu*k outside of class 09:38 hunter would lowkey make some weird ass plants grow in their drinks 09:38 He only steps in... or uhh... wheels in? when someone is about to die 09:39 Finlay would either make them take a test during their hungover state or actually stay around to make sure that nothing stupid happens 09:39 Tristan would be joining in tbh 10:21 Uhhh... did Frost say when she'd be back? 10:21 idt she did 10:21 Alright I'll do it again 10:22 Between Bryce, Ruby, Ilianca and Tony 10:22 Randomzier says Ruby 10:22 omg xD 10:22 op op op 10:23 ok xD 10:23 tony will get so jealous 10:24 #Bryzzy4eversingle xD 10:25 I;m here] 10:25 wow what timing 10:25 *I'm here 10:25 xD 10:25 too late XD 10:25 Sorry, bus and chat didn't wanna work on phone today 10:25 Go figure 10:25 that is ridiculous 10:28 k. who now? 10:28 Ruby or?? 10:28 rbuy 10:28 ruby 10:29 Ruby goes, then Izzy asks someone else 10:29 ngl it had been someone she had experience with (or someone who got iz going super good) she'd have aced it tbh 10:29 as in 10:29 probably someone may have had to drag her off 10:29 everyone but ruby and tony 10:29 (hmm) 10:29 carn she is like emily omfg 10:29 Nah not Bryce either xD 10:29 ft i meant Ruby as in Merisa not Ruby as in the bean XD 10:29 Until you said that 10:29 xD 10:30 i just wanna post tony wanting to be in Izzy's place 10:30 //Now// it might just be Tony, Ruby and Amberly 10:30 k, Jaye's post 10:31 I would have included Bryce till the Emily comment xD 10:31 Afk real quick, need to grab a snack... you guys don't wanna see hangry Frost 10:31 ft ngl, but i can only see that happening with only Ilinca and Valencia 10:32 what Jaye said earlier i mean 10:32 'Cause you don't know who Emily is xD 10:32 and back 10:32 i really want to post tony jealous af right now 10:34 go, uni, real quick? xD 10:34 wait what 10:34 soph what 10:34 carn what 10:34 i am confused 10:34 xD 10:35 ill just wait 10:35 'ngl it had been someone she had experience with (or someone who got iz going super good) she'd have aced it tbh 10:35 as in 10:35 probably someone may have had to drag her off' 10:35 o 10:35 yh mate 10:35 Followed by the Emily thing 10:35 xD 10:36 you missed Amberly btw @Jaye 10:37 O.o 10:37 i a m D E A D 10:37 this is dead set turning out like an aussie truth or dare 10:37 *is blushing so hard in RL right now before beginning to freak* 10:38 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:38 i am laughing so hard XD 10:38 Well that escalated quickly 10:38 I can't even 10:38 ive done stuff like that before so im not really laughing 10:39 can we do a reaction post? 10:39 nudie runs are the worst punishment ever 10:39 Craziest thing I did was a shirtless snow angel 10:39 So... xD 10:39 I've never done anything that insane before 10:39 O.o 10:39 run around a kind of busy street naked once 10:40 not fun 10:40 I got to cuddle with my at-the-time crush to warm up so it was worth it xD 10:40 xD 10:40 i wanted to make someone do a nudie run tbh so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 10:40 my family are weird 10:41 reaction post time yo 10:41 yep 10:41 Ilinca is like, 0% hesitation, 100% 'just bloody do it' 10:41 im going next 10:41 Keep the order Uni 10:42 oh come on 10:42 carn goes now, then me, then you 10:42 not that many people :P 10:42 ft this is why i think Gigi Hadid was the best choice ever for Ilinca's model 10:42 i know 10:43 i just havent posted since like 15 before 10:43 i AM DEAD 10:43 LMAOOOOOOOOOOO 10:44 So Bryce is a confirmed player xD 10:44 100% eye candy, 0% everything else ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 10:45 Is it bad if I'm actually blushing reading the No-Maj doc RP? 10:45 while tony is the most innocent and pure out of the lot 10:45 it's not bad at all, Pyrrha 10:45 ruby is just indifferent 10:46 you go, jame 10:46 *james 10:46 petition for tony and bryce to make out 10:46 pls 10:46 or at least kiss 10:46 i mean pls 10:47 oh, trust me 10:47 bc it's Ilinca's turn when she comes back 10:47 you have no clue what i have in mind ;) 10:47 oh lordi xD 10:47 *insert evil laugh here* 10:48 tony will try to out think them but will end up in worse 10:48 Frost's go I guess? xD 10:49 yee, unless James isn't done 10:49 what is amberly's sexuality 10:49 i hate how 'special my laptops gets 10:49 Bi 10:50 google docs broke just going back onto the bloody page 10:50 *luckily has brainstormed that on a separate word document* 10:50 Ruby is confirmed to be pansexual 10:50 Careful with how you use 'special' Uni 10:50 It could easily misread 10:50 Ilinca is lesbian af confirmed 10:50 easily be* 10:51 i know 10:51 Tony is as straight as you can get but to pure to look 10:51 oh my, oh my 10:52 i'm gonna feel so sorry for you, James 10:52 gtg 10:52 but Ilinca will not be sorry 10:52 oh goodness 10:52 what is the dare 10:52 not telling you :P 10:52 :( 10:52 Bryce is straight but he won't give a fuck/reaction to getting dared to do shit with Tony xD 10:53 Won't give them that satisfaction 10:53 ft bc James left just now 10:53 i'mma go with Plan B 10:53 but it is still as dirty as Plan A :D DDD 10:54 what even uma 10:54 So Lilly and I have two ships on DIRP now xD 10:54 ft my turn now? 10:54 Ye 10:58 noooooooooo uma why 10:58 oh, it's nothing, Ruby 10:59 just something i think you'll appreciate :D 10:59 *lets out a relaxed sigh* At least not Amberly yet 10:59 You say that now 10:59 if you say so 10:59 Soph might dare Ruby to like... give Amberly a lap dance xD 11:00 DON'T GIVE HER THE IDEA CARN 11:00 DON'T 11:00 WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 11:00 Hi Fandom 11:00 Hi 11:00 Fandom~! *tackles* 11:00 (wave) 11:00 Sorry you walked into //that// xD 11:00 xD 11:00 See? 11:00 I warned you Frost 11:00 I really don't think I want the context XD 11:00 "the Lord's calling" 11:00 oh my g OD 11:01 XD 11:01 Don't ask Fandom, just don't 11:01 I think that's maybe my best bet xD 11:01 *laughs like the evil person she is* 11:01 No, I think she wants the context, right Jaye? :P 11:02 i am sorry, Ruby and Pyrrha 11:02 And Soph xd 11:02 but Ilinca is not sorry 11:02 and yes, i wanted the context ;) 11:02 we need to make a change, i think xD 11:02 To what? 11:02 add everyone by email and not have it so anyone with the link can see it 11:02 because lilly might get caught xD 11:03 Ah 11:03 Well I'm the owner so xD 11:03 *glares at Yang before shrugging* 11:03 wait 11:03 frost your post 11:03 she might??? 11:03 sooo if yall can pm carn your emails or sth that'd be lovely xD 11:03 Okay~ 11:03 unless we don't make this change, yh 11:03 PM, Kik 11:03 Piegon 11:03 Pigeon* 11:03 ....I'm incredibly confused now xD 11:04 it's the no-maj squad monthly sin fest 11:04 We're doing a doc RP 11:04 Ahhhh that makes so much more sense xD 11:00 DON'T 11:00 WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 11:00 Hi Fandom 11:00 Hi 11:00 Fandom~! *tackles* 11:00 (wave) 11:00 Sorry you walked into //that// xD 11:00 xD 11:00 See? 11:00 I warned you Frost 11:00 I really don't think I want the context XD 11:00 "the Lord's calling" 11:00 oh my g OD 11:01 XD 11:01 Don't ask Fandom, just don't 11:01 I think that's maybe my best bet xD 11:01 *laughs like the evil person she is* 11:01 No, I think she wants the context, right Jaye? :P 11:02 i am sorry, Ruby and Pyrrha 11:02 And Soph xd 11:02 but Ilinca is not sorry 11:02 and yes, i wanted the context ;) 11:02 we need to make a change, i think xD 11:02 To what? 11:02 add everyone by email and not have it so anyone with the link can see it 11:02 because lilly might get caught xD 11:03 Ah 11:03 Well I'm the owner so xD 11:03 *glares at Yang before shrugging* 11:03 wait 11:03 frost your post 11:03 she might??? 11:03 sooo if yall can pm carn your emails or sth that'd be lovely xD 11:03 Okay~ 11:03 unless we don't make this change, yh 11:03 PM, Kik 11:03 Piegon 11:03 Pigeon* 11:03 ....I'm incredibly confused now xD 11:04 it's the no-maj squad monthly sin fest 11:04 We're doing a doc RP 11:04 Ahhhh that makes so much more sense xD 11:06 I'm working on 11:06 it 11:07 I need Soph's e-mail 11:07 Carn has to change it 11:06 i cant get on the doc now 11:06 ^ 11:06 I'm working on 11:06 it 11:07 I need Soph's e-mail 11:07 Carn has to change it 11:07 mkay 11:07 That's the last one I need xD 11:08 Done 11:09 I swear if you people spam my e-mail I'll flip a cow xD 11:09 xD 11:09 i wont 11:09 much 11:09 somwonw link me again 11:09 i don't even pay that much attention to my email these days XD 11:09 https://docs.google.com/document/d/10njHbVlDwfRqWfHpwpaahAt345sFmyIunpephiBRwEQ/edit 11:10 I do because it's my work/personal e-mail xD 11:10 lmao 11:10 It's like 60% college promotions 11:10 But still 11:11 I have two different emails. One for personal stuff, which means I don't care f you guys spam it, and the other is for school stuff 11:11 this email is so old jesus fu[[]]ck 11:11 it's the one i used for planning purposes on darp and there's so much here wow 11:12 I don't pay attention to the school one 11:12 i have 3 personal emails, a school email, and a jaye email bc yolo lmao 11:12 I've only got the school and personal one xD 11:13 oh man the cringe 11:13 "jaye xoxo" 11:13 Though there is another that I put down if some stupid website is demanding an e-mail that I don't want to give 11:13 So there's like... 10,000 e-mails in that inbox xd 11:14 reaction posts time? 11:14 I have more emails around, but I only give out my personal one on here 11:15 Probably Soph 11:15 mkay, so that means it's my turn 11:15 Oh dear lord I found a folder labelled DRU 11:15 I'm scared to open it Jaye xD 11:17 Carn, your 11:17 turn 11:17 carn one warning, my friend has a progarm that gets password so he could you emails 11:18 test 11:18 Pass 11:18 pass 11:18 pass 11:19 no 11:19 dont 11:19 nope 11:19 carn 11:19 no 11:19 O.o 11:19 Tony's next post will be full of jealousy 11:19 oh my lord 11:19 i can't even XD 11:19 wait how'd you get that folder 11:20 wait dru? thats my first ever rp wiki 11:20 I was there xD 11:20 I know 11:20 well fu[[]]ck xD 11:20 oh my god so was lilly 11:20 do you remember when everything blew over? 11:20 i thought that was the end xD 11:21 Jaye, your post 11:22 Idk 11:22 im scared like no end right now 11:22 You had some fall out with Music 11:22 why, james? 11:22 im tuning my guitar and i think the string will snap 11:22 op op op 11:22 brb 11:26 now it's Pyrrha 11:27 im pissed of now. I see D then it just disappears 11:27 then Ruby 11:28 *gives a salute* 11:28 stupid tuner 11:28 "i see D" 11:28 i am sorry, i read that wrong 11:28 very funny 11:28 i will show myself the door now 11:29 at least none of you have called my guitar an air con yet 11:32 inside joke 11:32 now, Ruby, it's your bean's turn to pick 11:33 Oh right xD 11:33 It's a wild Admiral 11:33 In her natural habitat 11:33 *stifles her laughter* 11:33 Highly dangerous and elusive... I'm gonna poke it with a stick! 11:34 a wild Admiral, you say 11:34 *checks Pokedex* 11:34 hmm 11:34 i don't seem to have one of those 11:34 lemme go catch it real quick 11:34 you sound like steve iwrin carn 11:35 ft, Ruby, your turn 11:35 i see wild and admiral 11:35 That was the idea 11:35 I do a Steve Irwin impression at my cub scout camp as a skit xD 11:36 got a good aussie accent? 11:36 Not really xD 11:36 My American accent is too thick 11:36 IT IS 11:36 YET ITS SO ADORABLE 11:36 you guys have no clue 11:36 he's adorkable 11:37 also going back to the wild thing 11:37 i'm never actually going to be wild xD like, teenage wild 11:37 i wanna hear it to be the judge, considering i am an aussie 11:37 Believe me I can't do it xD 11:38 I remember that one large group video chat we did a while back on DARP 11:38 yh he can't do it 11:38 sorry carn, but xD 11:38 my american accent makes me sound like im from texas 11:38 I sound //very// New Englander 11:39 BACON RUM APPLE SAUCE PIEEEEE (SQUEEZE) 11:39 JAYESEPHONEDEEEEEEEEEEEEES (squeeze) 11:39 Ruby's turn again 11:40 ive just gotta say this, every american accent i hear out of america makes them sound like they are from texas 11:40 ft Cattyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:40 I don't sound like somebody from texas 11:40 to me you would 11:41 lol i sound like a dying walrus 11:41 add me on sc for proof xoxo 11:41 guys I don't know what to do for a dare D: 11:41 ive got the most bogan aussie accent 11:41 make out with ruby herself 11:41 ororor 11:41 a bogan is an aussie redkneck btw 11:41 KISS BRYCE PLS 11:41 I don't sound like a texas accent. 11:41 >:D 11:42 ^^^^^^^ 11:42 PLS 11:42 every american to an australian does 11:43 test 11:43 passs 11:43 test 11:43 pass (on over to gayland ft a very fckn gay jayemalik') 11:43 ughhhhhhh 11:44 test 11:44 ft ;) 11:44 pass\ 11:44 my wi-fi, ughhhhh 11:45 https://www.directlyrics.com/selena-gomez-it-aint-me-lyrics.html angst 2017 03 10